


Pussy Biskits

by DraceDomino



Category: The Littlest Pet Shop
Genre: Creampie, Dominance, Dominatrix, F/F, Futanari, Leashes, Leather Kink, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: The last thing Brittany expected to see was that obnoxious Blythe using her twin sister as a bound blowjob bitch! Little does she know that Whittany just loves being Blythe's whore...and if she plays her cards right, she might just learn to love it, too!





	Pussy Biskits

Pussy Biskits  
-by Drace Domino

If only Brittany wouldn’t of gone to the upstairs bathroom, she never would’ve stumbled across her twin sister sucking cock. Even now as Brittany hid against the slightly-opened door, she could hear the lewd, wet noises of a thick, throbbing prick rolling from side to side within Whittany’s mouth, pushing all the way down into her throat, and forcing her tongue to worship every inch of it. Brittany had only seen a few seconds of it before ducking out of sight, but those few seconds would be burned into her memory forever.

Her beautiful twin sister, stripped naked and forced onto her knees. She was wearing a harness of red leather straps that ran over her shoulders, around each breast and thigh, covering nothing while showcasing how thoroughly exposed she was. Her hands were tied behind her back, making sure that the cock she serviced was handled entirely through the use of her mouth. Slrp, slrp, slrp. More of that noise came from the bathroom as Brittany’s heart raced faster and faster, her cheeks darkening considerably as she tried to tell herself not to take another peek. A futile thought to be certain - she simply had to make sure that what she saw was accurate. After taking a deep breath to steele her resolve Brittany took another quick peek around the edge of the door, and in a startling revelation she realized that her first impression was right on the money.

Not only was her own twin sister a submissive, leather-bound cocksucker...but the cock she was sucking belonged to none other than...Blythe Baxter.

“Such a good little slut!” Blythe spoke up with a laugh, running her hand through the dark locks of Whittany’s hair. She was forcing the girl to throat her down to the base, holding her head fiercely in position while her length throbbed and shivered in pleasure, wrapped in a warm, wet sheathe. Whittany’s poor face was a mess of spit and tears rolled from the corners of her eyes, though any that were shed came only from a place of lust. Her eyes weren’t nearly as wet as her pussy, after all. When Blythe stroked her head once more Whittany gave a gurgling whimper, doing her best to keep the other girl’s cock all the way down her throat. “You’re getting so much better at this. Practice makes perfect, huh?”

From the edge of the door, Brittany continued to stare in utter shock. As if suited to match Whittany’s own leather attire, Brittany was clearly dressed as the acting mistress. Black thigh high leather boots and full leather sleeves to match, a corset that elevated her breasts while leaving her nipples fully exposed. What gave Brittany the most goosebumps; however, was one of Blythe’s accessories. A red leather leash attached to a collar around her twin sister’s throat. A collar that likely felt all the tighter with Whittany’s throat bulging from the shape of Blythe’s dick, no doubt.

“I’m going to cum soon, slutty girl…” Blythe’s voice seductively rolled forward once more, her hips rolling roughly back and forth. Whittany was gagging and groaning more and more with every passing second, and as she bobbed her head up and down on that cock Brittany could notice something new - her sister’s nipples were pierced with rings. Just how long had this been going on?! She didn’t have time to think about it before Blythe’s voice derailed her thoughts once more, just barely audible over the wet, sloppy noises coming from Whittany’s mouth. “Here it is...don’t...fucking...pull back!”

The girl gave a sharp cry of pleasure as she thrust her hips forward and pulled hard on Whittany’s leash, making sure that the girl couldn’t retreat from that cock even if she wanted to. Whittany’s nose was pressed in against Blythe’s lap as the girl’s cock throbbed and released wave after wave of sticky white cum, pouring straight down her throat and utterly filling her mouth. Whittany’s cheeks were puffed out and it oozed out of the sides of her mouth, dripping steadily down to the tile of the bathroom floor. The entire time she didn’t pull back but merely looked up at her mistress with watering eyes and a tiny smile forming around her cum-leaking lips. She was, despite the strain, rather happy to have been given such a creamy treat.

From the edge of the door, Brittany had been so lost in the scene that she hadn’t even realized the motions of her own young body. Her skirt was lifted by the shape of her hand as she had pushed her panties aside and was slowly, deeply rubbing at her pussy. The sight of seeing her twin sister in such a submissive state, on her hands and knees in front of such a common girl...it was clearly too much for her to bear. The white-haired young lady was breathing heavily and rocking her hips into her own wet touch, utterly sure of the fact that she was as of yet undetected. That reality came crashing down; however, when Blythe spoke once more to her submissive, still-sucking pet.

“What do you think, whore?” Blythe began, stroking her fingers affectionately across the top of Whittany’s head. “Should we tell your bitch of a sister she can play with us, and not just spy on us?”

Brittany’s heart jumped to her throat and she gave a sudden cry of surprise. It was just as much a shock to Whittany, whose eyes opened wide as she looked to the door to witness her sister. Not just her mouth but her entire throat was still filled with Blythe’s cock, and when she saw the face of her blushing sister she made a muffled, whimpering sound. A blush passed over her cheeks, a shamed look crossed her features, and yet...she didn’t stop servicing her mistress’ cock. While the twins looked at each other Blythe was the first to speak up, lifting a hand from Whittany’s hair and motioning for Brittany to come closer. Her smile was confident and dominant, her gaze hard, firm, and intimidating. Instantly Brittany felt her knees get weak.

“Come on in, bitch.” Blythe invited her with a smile and a smirk, before adding as a small afterthought. “...but lock the door behind you. There’s some nosy sluts here today.”

Brittany, still shuddering from the shock of what she witnessed and the intense arousal shamefully rushing across her body, was presented with a choice. Rush to tell her parents, end this madness right here and now...or step inside and join her sister at the heels of the dominant, thick-cocked Blythe. It was no surprise that she began to creep inside, and slowly closed the door behind her.

What else could she do? The Biskit twins had always stuck together.

\---

“What do you think of your sister’s pussy, Whittany?” Blythe asked a few moments later, her leather-clad fingers pulling said folds wide to show just how wet the other girl had gotten. “Looks like she really enjoyed watching you suck my cock, don’t you think?”

“I...I didn’t...I mean I...I…” Brittany was doing herself no favors, for every fumbling defense she could offer was immediately dismissed by virtue of how soaked her slit was. Blythe had sat back against the wide rim of the bathtub and pulled Brittany into her lap; closing one arm around her waist while the other hand dropped down to lift her pleated skirt and expose her pussy. Only a foot away Whittany knelt with cum still dripping from her lips and her pierced nipples still desperately stiff, nibbling on her bottom lip as she watched. “Whittany...please...why are you…”

“Because I love it.” Whittany responded without a trace of hesitation, looking up from her twin’s pussy to her face and giving a wide, sticky smile. The strap of her leash had been tied around the post of the sink, but she had enough slack to begin waddling forward on her knees. With her hands still bound behind her back she positioned herself just before where Blythe sat, looking up at the faces of both girls with a proud, joyful smile on her face. The biggest smile, perhaps, that Brittany had ever seen on her face. “Mistress makes me so happy...and she makes me so wet...and Brittany?” She nibbled her bottom lip again, a bit of a nervous look crossing her face. “I’d really like it...if you’d join us.” Poor Brittany had barely any time to process that announcement, for Blythe’s voice chased the back of her ear and allowed a warm gust of breath to cascade down her neck.

“See, Brittany? How could you possibly argue with that?” She whispered, and let her leather-clad fingers slink a little closer inward. Soon she had pressed them to Brittany’s pussy and coaxed the tips of them inside, just enough that the girl was forced to rock forward to show how much she wanted it. Her arm tightened around the white-haired girl’s waist, and her dominant, stern voice continued. “So what do you say? Your sister’s got my cock all wet and ready...do I get to put it in another Biskit’s biscuit?”

Brittany, as wet as her young body had ever been and still utterly stunned by this turn of events, merely gave a whimper and a gentle, timid nod. She was already seated within Blythe’s lap, but now the mistress pulled at her legs to ensure they were properly spread. Brittany’s feet had to balance on the ridge of the tub as Blythe held her waist, but soon the girl was hovering just an inch or two above Blythe’s thick, throbbing shaft. With one last deep breath the girl descended with Blythe’s pull, and inch by inch her pussy became the property of the mistress’ cock.

Still dressed in her school attire, Brittany was nonetheless the absolute picture of a teenage slut from the very beginning. Her pleated skirt bounced up and down as she started to ride on Blythe’s shaft, giving tantalizing glimpses of her pussy stretched tight around the other girl’s cock mere inches from her twin sister’s face. Her dress shirt had been pulled up to crown around her breasts and exposed her own stiff nipples, another clear sign that the Biskit girls just happened to be a pair of horny, depraved little sluts. As she started to bounce up and down on Blythe’s shaft the mistress merely groaned in joy, and barked a gentle order to the other twin waiting so patiently on the floor.

“Get your head under her skirt, slut.” She murmured with a smirk. “I expect you to suck out every last drop when I’m done.”

In utter control of the situation, Blythe nonetheless felt a rush of pleasure that nearly made her break from her otherwise cool and collected demeanor. It was one thing to dominate the submissive Whittany over and over again and keep up her stern attitude, but to have both of the Biskit sluts? To have Whittany slurping cum out of Brittany’s pussy? Blythe had to fight - hard - to not just run out into the street giggling like a lunatic. Instead she merely pushed that impulse down and clenched her teeth, focusing on the joy of the other girl’s tender, wet, eager fuckhole.

Brittany’s pussy was just as good as her twin’s, and when Whittany’s head slipped underneath the rim of her skirt it wasn’t long before Blythe could feel her tongue passing back and forth across her underside. Both Biskits were there to worship her cock and service entirely for her pleasure, and it made the mistress shudder in a joy that went far beyond her sexual happiness. These two infuriating bitches...these two cocky, arrogant, stuck-up girls...who would’ve ever thought they could make a mistress so happy?

Blythe couldn’t help but give a giggle - a little one - but thankfully, both girls were far too busy to notice.

Brittany was straining herself as she rode on Blythe’s cock, slamming her hips up and down and occasionally feeling the faint brush of her sister’s cheeks between her thighs. As if her first ever dick wasn’t enough of a wave of excitement, the knowledge that Whittany would be cleaning her afterwards was nearly enough to push her over the edge. She rode on Blythe’s cock in a state always just a few whispers away from a thrashing climax, a situation she had never expected to encounter when she went upstairs just a half hour ago. Her soaked pussy was drawn tight on Blythe’s cock, her sister’s breath was striking her thighs, and a heat was rolling through her that she simply couldn’t...couldn’t…

“Ahhhhhh…!” Brittany’s first orgasmic cry was so loud that if the Biskit mansion wasn’t so large, someone would’ve certainly heard her. Blythe merely laughed in glee a she felt the girl’s pussy trembling and twitching upon her, and watched as Brittany’s legs completely gave out from under her. As they slipped from the rim of the tub to crash to the floor Brittany gave the mistress one last thrust of her hips, and it was all Blythe needed to hit her own wild peak. Her cock plunged deep, she held the girl close, and her cum began to flood inside her as easily as it had Whittany’s throat.

“So..so much...it’s so warm...so...wet…” Brittany’s left eye was twitching and a line of drool hung from the corner of her mouth, her entire body still sensitive and raw from her climax. Every squirt of cum into her pussy was another line she couldn’t uncross, another step towards become just like Whittany. She hadn’t even thought about making Blythe wear a condom, but...would her request have even been considered? If the mistress wanted to cum inside of her, there was nothing she could’ve done to stop it. With another quiver from the back of her throat, Brittany looked over her shoulder and whispered to the mistress. “You’re...you’re filling me up so much…”

“I am.” Blythe grinned, and slid her hands underneath the other girl’s ass for a moment. “And you know what that means…?”

From below, it became very clear that Whittany did. As soon as Blythe spoke the dark haired Biskit girl went to work; moving her mouth towards where Blythe’s cock slid into Brittany’s pussy and starting to trace up and down with her tongue. For the moment her attentions were focused on the exterior - lapping up her twin’s juices, licking them from Blythe’s shaft, and occasionally gobbling up a drop of cum that oozed from the girl’s pussy. The real mother load; however, came when Blythe let her cock pop free - slapping Whittany on the face and opening the floodgates of Brittany’s creampie.

“Ohh! Whittany…!” Brittany’s sudden, sharp cry filled the room as she felt her sister’s mouth seal across her hole. She could feel the cum seeping from her well-fucked hole straight into Brittany’s mouth, complete with a wiggling tongue to help keep things going. Having her pussy sucked by her twin sister was a taboo that the white-haired girl had only pondered in the most depraved of late night fantasies, but never had she pictured Blythe would be there as well. Ultimately, she couldn’t imagine it being any better than it was.

“Don’t swallow, slut.” Blythe whispered, and despite her harsh language to Whittany her tone was sweet, even doting. She made a soft kissy noise like she would to grab the attention of a cat - whether at the pet shop or the Biskit mansion, she knew how to claim a leashed creature’s ear. “You know where Mistress wants it to go.”

Brittany was naturally left in the dark until her leashed sister started to stand. The flap of Whittany’s skirt fell back over her pussy as Brittany’s naked, leashed, pierced, and handcuffed body trembled to her feet. Her cheeks were puffed out with a heaping mouthful of cum, and Brittany had never seen her sister in such a slutty, submissive state. It was an image she didn’t get to appreciate for long as Whittany leaned in, began to part her lips, and pressed a cum-filled kiss square against her twin sister’s mouth.

Brittany practically had another orgasm right there on the spot. Still held and cradled by the mistress, she was treated to her first taste of Blythe’s cum by means of a deep and incestous kiss. The flavor of her own pussy was present against Whittany’s cheeks and it blended with everything else for a truly enchanting cocktail, one that Brittany found herself utterly desperate to drink in. Her tongue rolled back to Whittany’s own, cum oozed out from between their lips, and the hands of the white-haired girl started to drift out to wrap them around her naked, submissive twin’s shoulders.

Blythe let the sisters have their kiss, a smile playing on her features. She wanted the two to be happy, and it certainly looked like they were. Whimpers and joyful gasps came between them as they continued sharing that heavy mouthful of cum, but Blythe knew that there was still work left to be done. If Brittany was going to be as good a pet as her twin sister, she needed to be left completely overwhelmed. When the twins finally pulled their lips apart and were left gasping and whimpering, Blythe took the time to pet them both in a rewarding and sweet gesture.

“Good girls...such good girls…” She cooed, just as she would to a pair of animals. Animals that she cared deeply about; of course. The best pets were always the ones with a strong bond to their owner. “So, Brittany...are you ready to keep playing with us?”

Brittany looked back over her shoulder, past the fabric of her school blazer to the face of the other girl. Cum was still marking her lips, the taste of her sister’s kiss still on her tongue, yet it didn’t stop her from giving a single nod and a tiny, whispered promise.

“...whatever you want, Mistress.” She swore, and felt a sweeping blush pass over her cheeks befitting of a new, willing pet. “Thank you.”

The Biskit twins always stuck together, and they were about to be closer than they had ever imagined. All thanks to Mistress Blythe, the most unlikely girl to ever break a pair of rich, cocky sluts.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! [Check my tumblr if you did!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
